Marry Me, Secretary Oh
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Kim Jongin harus segera menikah jika umurnya sudah mencapai 25. Salah satu syarat penting jika ingin mendapat warisan. Masalahnya, ia sudah hampir berumur 26 tapi belum juga memiliki kekasih. Namun bagaimana jika sekretaris yang jarang ia pandang itu, tak sengaja mempesona dirinya. "Apa ini hanya aku atau sekretaris Oh tampak ingin dinikahi ?" KaiHun. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me, Secretary Oh**

 **KaiHun**

 **Chaptered**

 **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita murni dari otak turun ke tangan.**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Gak suka gak sah baca eak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah pusing masalah kerjaan, kini pusing masalah keluarga. Hidup seorang Kim Jongin belakangan dipenuhi dengan hal yang memusingkan. Kerjaan menumpuk memang hal yang wajar, tetapi masalah keluarga yang tengah di hadapinya tidak ada wajar-wajarnya sama sekali.

Jongin masih ingat betul petuah dari kakeknya yang mengatakan, bahwa ia harus sudah memiliki calon untuk diperkenalkan dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat persyaratan dari kakek yang mewajibkan cucu-cucunya untuk segera menikah di umur 25. Entah apa dan mengapa alasannya, Jongin tidak paham sama sekali. Namun sebagai balasan, nama seorang Kim Jongin akan tetap masuk dalam daftar warisan yang akan di bagikan secara rata oleh kakek kelak. Tentu Jongin tidak mau dirinya menjadi satu-satunya dari garis keturunan yang tidak berhak akan warisan. Lagipula rugi besar jika sampai tak mendapatkan sebagian harta melimpah sang kakek.

Namun, Jongin masih mempunyai masalah dalam menggapai itu semua, masalah terbesar satu-satunya, ia tidak punya kekasih dan memang tak berniat untuk memiliki satupun, apalagi seseorang untuk di ajak menikah. Lalu bagaimana mungkin bisa membawa seorang calon untuk diperkenalkan kepada kakek ?

Nah, untuk hal itu biarkan sang Kim berfikir sejenak.

"Sudah melamunnya ?"

"Hm ?" Jongin menyahut reflek. Lalu memandang seseorang di depan meja kerja yang sedang memandanginya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini ?"

Luhan, orang yang dimaksud menggeleng pelan. Merasa heran akan tingkah di luar kebiasaan teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya ini. Jongin itu orang yang fokus, terlalu fokus bahkan sampai terkadang ia tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya selain pekerjaan, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berdiam diri merenung seperti ini. Mengingat dirinya telah menjabat sebagai eksetutif muda.

Kecuali ada masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Lumayan lama untuk menontonmu melamun"

Mengabaikan nada sarkatis dalam kalimat Luhan, Jongin menyahut malas. "Memangnya mau apa ?"

Luhan ini teman dekat Jongin semasa kuliah, hingga sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama pula.

"Hanya ingin bicara tentang proyek kemarin" Jawab Luhan santai, berjalan menjauh dari meja kerja Jongin untuk mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman.

Kerutan di kening Jongin tampak jelas dari arah sofa yang diduduki Luhan, menandakan kewas-wasan dari pria berkuliat tan tersebut. "Apa ada masalah ?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja kita membutuhkan sedikit dana tambahan" sahut Luhan cepat.

Jongin mengangguk, sedikit bernafas lega karena yang satu ini bukanlah masalah besar baginya. "Nanti biar ku urus" jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Baiklah" Luhan kembali beranjak berdiri, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia kembali menghadap Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk sekedar mendapat perhatian Jongin. "Kau yakin tak ingin cerita ?"

Jongin menyerngit bingung. Belum paham akan maksud Luhan menawarkan dirinya menjadi tempat curahan hati seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang gundah gulana ini.

"Ya! Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah"

Luhan hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik dan Jongin tahu itu, jadi tak ada salahnya jika sedikit berbagi dengan sahabatnya ini, kan ?

.

"Jadi, apa kau punya saran ?"

Luhan hanya diam dengan tangan yang ia tempelkan di dagu.

Woah, pantaslah jika Jongin tampak resah. Masalahnya lumayan berat. Mencari pasangan untuk di perkenalkan kepada kakeknya, lalu kemudian di ajak menikah. Hmm benar-benar masalah yang cukup langka.

"Kalau ke klub malam ?"

Jongin yang ikut serta untuk memikirkan masalahnya terhenti, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan curiga. "Buat apa kesana ?"

"Cari calon untukmu" sahutnya santai, membuat Jongin harus tahan-tahan diri untuk melempar vas bunga ke wajah menyebalkan temannya satu ini.

"Kau gila ?!"

"Baiklah baiklah ide buruk"

Jongin menghela nafas dan kembali pada posisi nyamannya untuk kembali berfikir, begitupun dengan Luhan yang kembali mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di dagu.

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Bos ?"

Jongin mendongak begitupun Luhan yang membalikkan badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menganggu waktu berfikir mereka, waktu berfikir untuk memecahkan masalah sang calon untuk Kim Jongin maksudnya, seorang laki-laki berkemeja putih dengan celana kain abu-abu yang tampak sangat pas untuknya, mengintip dari balik pintu.

Dia sekeretaris Oh, atau yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun, sekretaris pribadi Jongin yang baru bekerja beberapa bulan di sini. Sebenarnya mereka sangat jarang bicara, benar-benar hanya seperlunya saja, faktor pertama karena Jongin terkesan tidak perduli dan bahkan tidak begitu memperhatikan siapa-siapa yang bekerja dengannya. Faktor kedua, karena Oh Sehun ini orangnya sangat kalem dan tidak mau berbicara yang muluk-muluk jika tidak di mulaikan.

"Masuk" menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang berarti ada kepentingan, Jongin mempersilahkan pria berkulit putih susu tersebut untuk menghadapnya.

Sehun mengangguk, melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu lalu berjalan menghampiri, tersenyum sangat manis dalam perjalanannya menuju ke hadapan sang atasan. Sampai-sampai membuat Jongin yang awalnya ingin menunduk mencari pulpen, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk memandang wajah yang tak terlalu ia perhatikan itu sebelumnya.

Tunggu, tunggu... Kim Jongin tidak sedang terpesona, bukan ?

Ah, tentu tidak, ia hanya kaget. Itu saja. Kaget akan kemanisan wajah sekretarisnya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Kim Jongin memanglah terpesona.

"Berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani, bos" ucap sang sekretaris, hati-hati menyusun berkas-berkas tersebut di hadapan Jongin.

 _Ah kenapa dia telaten sekali._

Jongin memandang wajah Sehun sejenak yang di balas dengan tatapan menunggu dari sang sekretaris. "Aku tidak punya pulpen" racau Jongin tidak masuk akal. Masih memandangi Sehun, menunggu ekspresi dari laki-laki tersebut. Sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, kening Sehun berkerut, bibirnya terbuka untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. "Maaf, tapi yang sedang anda pegang itu.. pulpen kan ?"

Jongin mengerjap, lalu menoleh pada tangannya yang entah sejak kapan tengah memegang barang yang dicari.

 _Woah dia sungguh cekatan._

Ia kembali memandang wajah sang sekretaris manis, lalu tertawa garing yang diikuti senyum dipaksakan dari Sehun, tidak lupa dengusan tidak jelas dari Luhan.

 _Senyumnya tulus._

Begitu Jongin selesai menanda tangani beberapa berkas tersebut, Sehun kembali dengan sopan mengambilnya. Menempelkan berlembar-lembar kertas itu di dada sebelum membungkuk singkat pada Jongin.

 _Sopan sekali dia._

Entah ini hanyalah efek Jongin yang memang sedang mencari calon, atau Oh Sehun ini memanglah begitu menawan di mata Kim Jongin, baginya, semua hal kecil yang dilakukan Oh Sehun dari sejak 10menit yang lalu sangatlah mempesona.

"Saya permisi, bos"

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Datanglah kemari lagi jika ada yang perlu ku tanda tangani" ucapnya, kembali asal bicara sehingga membuat Sehun harus terhenti dari langkahnya ingin pergi. "Tentu bos, itu pekerjaan ku" walau canggung, Sehun tetap menjawab dan memberi senyum simpul.

"Sehun-ah"

Jongin balas tersenyum. Senyum terkeren yang ia miliki. Hanya tertuju pada Sehun yang sedang-

"Luhan-Hyung"

Sedang saling menyapa akrab dengan Luhan.

* * *

Shootdanonymous

* * *

Sehun harus menahan senyumnya berkali-kali saat ia sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya beroperasi. Ia sampai mencampakkan sembarang ke meja berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh sang atasan demi untuk menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

 _Tahan Oh Sehun, tahan. Jangan seperti bocah!_

Akhirnya setelah menyalakan kipas angin kecil pribadi yang khusus ia bawa dari rumah, Sehun dapat menormalkan kembali wajah merahnya menjadi seperti semula.

Sehun senang sekali ketika tadi memasuki ruangan Kim Jongin, benar-benar senang melihat keberadaan satu orang yang berhasil membuatnya senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat pertama masuk tadi.

Adalah Xi Luhan, yang menarik perhatian Sehun sejak pertama bekerja disini. Orangnya sangat tampan serta menawan, Sehun mengagumi sosok Luhan sejak pertma pria bermata layaknya rusa itu yang dengan sabar menunjukkan satu persatu seluk beluk ruangan di perusahaan yang besar ini. Padahal itu bukanlah sama sekali tugasnya dalam membantu Sehun si sekretatis baru Kim Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kim Jongin, Sehun heran dengan sifat atasannya itu, baru kali ini ia lihat Jongin begitu ekspresif terhadapnya, bahkan tersenyum dan mengucapkan beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal. Padahal sebelum ini, Jongin hanya akan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang ia serahkan dalam diam, tidak menoleh bahkan mengucapkan sepatah katapun hingga Sehun keluar sendiri dari sana. Atasannya itu terkenal tegas dan dingin, selalu serius dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Jujur saja Sehun terkadamg sering risih sendiri jika harus memasuki ruangannya. Takut salah langkah lalu di marahi habis-habisan. Habisnya dia itu perfeksionis.

Tapi apa tadi yang ia dengar 'Datanglah kemari lagi jika ada yang perlu ku tanda tangani'. Jeez, itu hal teraneh yang Sehun dengar dari seorang atasan. Lebih-lebih atasan seperti Kim Jongin.

* * *

Shootdanonymous

* * *

"Bung, tadi itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah kau katakan"

Selayaknya Sehun, komentar Luhan tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Ia memandang heran pada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum memandangi kuku jarinya. Tidak menggubris omongan Luhan sama sekali, ia bahkan tak yakin jika temannya ini masih sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Luhan, apakah aku tersenyum ?" Muncul pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Jongin. Membuat Luhan lagi dan lagi menyerngit heran memandangnya.

"Kau bahkan menyeringai!" Jawab Luhan nyaris berteriak, berusaha menyadarkan Jongin yang tak hentinya tersenyum sendiri.

"Ah begitu, bagaimana ini ya ?"

Luhan tahu perangai seperti ini, sepertinya teman seperjuangan Luhan ini sedang mengalami sesuatu, sesuatu seperti...

"Kau seperti sedang jatuh cinta saja" ujar Luhan memancing.

Jongin hanya tertawa ringan dan kini memandang Luhan mencemooh. "Apa kau bercanda ?"

"Yah, aku bilangkan seperti"

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama di antara mereka. Masing-masing kembali tenggelam dalam fikiran sendiri-sendiri. Jongin yang masih memikirkan sang sekretaris. Dan Luhan yang memikirkan tingkah aneh Jongin.

"Luhan" panggil Jongin kembali. Luhan mendongak, perasaannya tiba-tiba tak nyaman saat Jongin memanggilnya begitu.

"Ya ?"

"Apa ini hanya aku atau sekretaris Oh tampak ingin dinikahi ?"

"... hah ?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti, yakin akan keputusan yang sudah ia buat matang-matang dalam kurung waktu 20 menit ini. Menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai calon 'istrinya' di hadapan kakek, adalah prioritas Jongin sekarang. Ya, ia ingin menikahi Oh Sehun. Karena baginya, sekretaris manis tersebut adalah satu-satunya yang cocok.

"Kau... kau serius ?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat ia menoleh, ia menatap curiga pada sahabatnya yang tampak begitu terkejut itu. "Aku tidak pernah seserius ini" sahut Jongin sengit. "Kau kenapa ?"

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sebelum menjawab ketus pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku sudah menintingnya belakangan ini asal tahu saja"

Jongin memutarkan bola matanya malas. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Luhan sudah lebih dulu bergerak mendekati Sehun. Pertama, tingkah mereka tadi dengan saling memanggil akrab tampak sangat ketara, kedua, pria manis mana yang tidak di dekati oleh Luhan di perusahan maupun di luar perusahaan ini.

"Carilah yang lain" ujar Jongin santai. Seolah memberi solusi paling ampuh untuk memecahkan kegusaran Luhan.

"Kau saja cari yang lain!"

"Aku hanya mau dia!"

"Begitupun aku!"

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut akibat berbicara di atas oktaf bersama Luhan seperti ini. "Luhan, kita berdua tahu bahwa kau hanya akan main-main jika pun kau berhasil mendapatkannya"

Luhan akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun mengurungkan niat begitu ia berfikir kembali. Jongin benar, ia tidak mungkin serius jika sudah mendapatkan Sehun. Karena berkomitmen pada dasarnya bukanlah gaya Luhan. Kemungkinan, yang tengah ia alami saat ini adalah rasa penasaran terhadap Sehun mengingat pria itu berparas manis serta sering menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan pekerja yang lain.

"Kau memang benar, tapi tetap saja aku ingin mendapatkannya" Luhan tetap tak mau kalah.

"Bahkan demi aku, sahabatmu ini yang sedang dalam kesusahan ?"

Luhan terdiam, mulutnya terbuka lalu kembali mengatup. Seolah tak dapat berkata karena telah di beri skatmat oleh sang sahabat.

"Kenapa harus dia ?" Luhan mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya untuk berdebat dengan Jongin dalam hal mendapatkan Oh Sehun.

"Karena bagiku dialah yang paling cocok, kakek pasti suka padanya, ayolah mengalah padaku sesekali" pujuk Jongin akhirnya, menurunkan sedikit harga diri di depan sang sahabat demi untuk mencapai tujuan. Hal itu masih bisa dimaklumi dalam kamus Kim Jongin.

 _Mengalah sesekali apanya._ Batin Luhan tak terima, namun akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Jongin. Sahabatnya memang lebih membutuhkan dari pada dia. Walau Sehun merupakan incaran besar yang butuh kesabaran dalam mendekatinya. Yah, mau tak mau harus ia relakan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n: cuba-cuba gue posting wkwk. DCOMB lagi ngerror/? Jadi, posting yang ini dulu, ff baru nih coeg, masih fresh langsung dari otak. Wes lah enjoy ae~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry Me, Secretary Oh**

 **KaiHun**

 **Chaptered**

 **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita murni dari otak turun ke tangan.**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Gak suka gak sah baca eak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin mengerut dan terus mengerutkan mimik wajahnya selagi menatap kosong ke arah tembok. Tidak, di tembok tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya, tidak ada poster jumbo Kim Kardashian dengan bikini atau apapun, hanya berupa dinding polos berwarna biru dongker yang biasa-biasa saja.

Namun, intinya bukan itu.

Si eksekutif muda yang belakangan tengah dilema ini sedang menerima telfon, dan kabar yang di dengarnya dari orang di sebrang telfon inilah yang membuat dia terlibat adu pandang dengan dinding dihadapannya seakan memunggu ajal menjemput.

"Eomma... yakin tidak sedang bercanda ?" Lirih anak semata wayang dalam keluarga Kim tersebut. Berharap mendengar kekehan jail eommanya lalu kemudian berkata. 'Bercanda kok anakku'. Iya itu sih inginnya saja. Tapi yang didengar malah helaan nafas panjang dari sang eomma yang berada nun jauh disana.

"Pasti kau belum juga menemukan calon 'kan ?" Alih-alih menjawab, nyonya Kim malah memberi pertanyaan 'telak' pada anaknya.

Jongin tidak langsung jawab, ia termenung beberapa saat sambil tetap memandang tembok kamarnya, berharap dari tembok tersebut tiba-tiba dapat mengeluarkan calon istri gratis sehingga membuat masalahnya cepat kelar.

Ah, tapi itu sih menyeramkan namanya.

"Apa eomma turun tangan saja ?"

Karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban dari sang anak, nyonya Kim kembali bersuara untuk memberi saran. Jongin paham maksud dari omongan tersebut, paham betul malah, maksud dari turun tangan disini adalah, ia akan dijodohkan oleh eomma dengan beberapa kandidat istri yang cocok.

Tapi maaf, Jongin anti dijodohkan, harga dirinya bisa terluka kalau sampai itu terjadi. Kesannya malah seperti orang tidak laku.

"Tidak usah sajalah eomma, aku cari sendiri saja"

"Iya, tapi mana ? Ingat Jongin, seminggu lagi. Apa bisa kau temukan calon yang pas dengan kriteria kakek dalam waktu segitu, hm ?"

Jongin terdiam lagi. Menyerap kata-kata sang eomma yang mengalir lancar masuk dari telinga kiri tapi -tidak begitu saja- keluar ke telinga kanan. Ini 'kan, masalahnya serius. Masalah yang membuat dia betah berlama-lama memandang dinding polos didepannya yang tidak menarik sama sekali ini.

Rencana awal, kakek tua bang- ehm maaf kakek keluarga Kim tersebut akan memberi waktu 5 bulan bagi cucu-cucunya untuk segera memperkenalkan calon masing-masing. Lumayan lama. Tapi sekarang ia malah dapat kabar bahwa kakeknya yang kini masih menetap di Jeju tersebut dengan gamblang akan segera datang ke rumah induk untuk menuntut calon istri kepada cucu-cucunya. Dalam kurung waktu satu minggu.

Nah, yang perlu digaris bawahi disini adalah betapa plin plan nya si kakek tua bang- maaf, kakek Jongin yang dengan seenak hatinya merubah-rubah jangka waktu seperti itu.

Tidak tahukah kalau disini Kim Jongin masih setia dengan status melajang.

Lain Jongin maka lain lagi dengan sepupunya yang bernama Kim Joonmyun. Kalau dia sih sudah siap nikah kapanpun dengan cowok berlesung pipi yang Jongin lupa siapa namanya itu.

Tiba-tiba saat sedang khidmadnya melamun, sekelebat bayangan wajah pria manis dengan kulit putih susu masuk tanpa izin ke kepala -agak lemot- Jongin. Wajah yang baru tadi siang dilihatnya begitu mempesona sehingga membuat sang eksekutif muda tergiur untuk menjadikannya calon 'istri'.

Oh Sehun. Boleh juga.

Jongin menggeleng untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. "Eomma tenang saja, aku sudah punya calon"

Ucap Jongin mulus tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, ia senyum-senyum _pede_ saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Seolah orang yang dimaksud sudah pasti mau diajak nikah.

"Yang benar kamu ?" Nyonya Kim yang dari tadi terdengar murung kini agaknya bersemangat. Bagaiman tidak kalau masalah yang membuat dia uring-uringan beberapa hari kini terselesaikan begitu saja. Agak aneh memang, ditengah-tengah menelfon apa bisa tiba-tiba dapat calon istri ? Ah, tapi sudahlah, anaknya memang terkadang aneh.

Jongin menggumankan jawaban pasti sambil mengangguk tak kalah semangat.

'Semoga ya eomma' sambungnya kemudian dalam hati. Memikirkan cara yang pas untuk menjadikan Oh Sehun 'istrinya'.

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

"Sudah aku putuskan kalau aku berubah pikiran"

Baru Jongin akan melangkahkan satu kaki kedalam ruang kerjanya. Sesosok orang yang lebih rendah sudah menghadang ditengah-tengah pintu.

Apa-apaan ?!

Jongin menatap lekat ke arah sesosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Untung sudah kenal lama, kalau tidak sudah _out office_ dari tadi orang ini. Ah, tapi tidak juga lah, Jongin tidak se-berkuasa itu untuk memecat Luhan.

"Aku bahkan belum merasakan AC ruangan ku tapi kau sudah menghadang seperti pohon tumbang, minggir!" Jongin berucap kesal. Ia paling tidak suka di usik begini apalagi alasannya tidak jelas.

Luhan tampak tak kalah kesal lantaran sudah disamakan dengan seonggok pohon, tumbang pula. Tapi tetap menurut dengan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruang Jongin.

"Apa sih yang mau kau biacarakan ?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya selagi melampirkan jas di senderan kursi. Kemudian pasang posisi nyaman di kursi kerjanya yang sudah ia anggap singgasana tersebut.

Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu duduk dihadapannya mulai buka suara. "Seperti yang ku katakan, aku berubah pikiran"

Jongin melipat tangan di dada dengan alis yang menyatu. "Maksudmu ?"

"Tentang Sehun, sudah ku putuskan aku tidak main menyerah begitu saja" ucap Luhan serius walau tatapannya tak menghadap langsung ke arah sang sahabat.

Jongin menghela nafas malas. "Kenapa lagi ? Kau masih penasaran ?" Padahal sudah bagus kemaren Luhan mau merelakan Sehun. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah lagi. Entah mengapa Jongin jadi sangat sensitif dengan orang plin-plan begini.

Luhan menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku bukan cuma penasaran" ucap Luhan tampak berfikir.

"Aku terus kepikiran dan tidak akan tenang kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya" lanjut Luhan lagi. "Jadi, aku tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan Sehun padamu"

Luhan tersenyum miring, tampak menatap Jongin yang merengut kesal.

"Itu namanya penasaran! Dasar idiot!" Lihat kan betapa sensitifnya Jongin.

"B-benarkah ?"

Luhan tampak ragu kembali, sepertinya ia sedang menyangkal bahwa rasa yang dimilikinya kepada Sehun hanya sebatas itu saja. "Ah sudahlah, penasaran atau tidak intinya aku tidak akan mengalah padamu!"

Seperti yang Jongin duga, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang tidak akan mengalah begitu saja jika sudah memiliki ambisi. Sama seperti Jongin. Pada dasarnya sifat mereka berdua memamg sama-sama keras kepala.

"Terserah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita bersaing" Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau dalam hati ia begitu gelisah. Ini Luhan, yang sudah saling sapa akbrab dengan Sehun. Yang tingkat memikat sasarannya paling ampuh se-kantor. Jongin jadi ragu dapat menang.

Ah padahal, dia kan tidak memiliki perasaan cinta atau segala macamnya terhadap si Sehun ini sampai harus berjuang begini. Hanya ingin dijadikan pendamping kemudian bercerai sudah cukup. Tapi lihatlah, untuk mencapai tujuannya saja harus bersaing dulu dengan sahabat sendiri.

Oh Sehun ini, spesial atau merepotkan sebenarnya ?

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

Oh Sehun tidak tahu apa, mengapa, dan bagaimana, ia bisa berada dalam posisinya sekarang.

Yang jelas sejak 5 menit keberadaannya di ruang ini, ia hanya diam dan berusaha dengan keras untuk mempertahankan expresi setenang mungkin ke seseorang di hadapannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sehun dipanggil untuk 'menghadap'. Ia bahkan harus meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan yang baru setengah ia sentuh demi untuk kesini.

Peduli apalah dengan pekerjaan!

Panggilan dari orang ini lebih penting.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun terkesiap sejenak. Setelah mengabiskan 7 menit tanpa sepatah katapun. Akhirnya Jongin telah memutuskan untuk ambil suara.

Benar, orang yang membuat ia tegang bukan main saat ini adalah sang atasan, Kim Jongin.

"Iya, bos" sahut Sehun masih dapat mempertahankan expresi tenangnya dengan baik. Percaya dalam hati bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun selama ini, jadi kemungkinan ia akan di marahi sangatlah kecil. Atau bahkan di pecat.

Hmm, semoga.

Tapi kenapa ya wajah si Jongin ini bikin ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sangarnya minta ampun!

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ku panggil kesini ?"

Bahkan gaya bicaranya sudah seperti pembukaan yang paling tepat untuk memecat karyawan.

"Tidak tahu, bos" jawab Sehun lagi, masih betah dalam mempertahankan expresi tenangnya walau dalam hati sudah merancang berbagai kata memohon agar tidak ditendang keluar dari kantor ini. Itu pun jika memang akan di pecat sih.

Jongin membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk tegak, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang sudah sedia di tangan. "Aku akan melakukan interview" ucapnya pelan.

... melakukan apa ?!

"Interview ?"

Sehun dapat melihat Jongin mengangguk sekali atas pertanyaannya.

"Interview, kau tahu lah... aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lalu kau harus menjawabnya.." Jawab Jongin mengangkat bahu santai seolah sudah memecahkan rasa kebingung yang mendalam dari sekretarisnya ini. Kalau itu kan nenek Sehun yang sedang panen sayur di Busan juga tahu!

Yang jadi pertanyaan, buat apa. Buat apa mengadakan interview lagi.

Seingat Sehun sebelum ia di terima untuk bekerja disini, ia sudah lebih dulu melakukan interview jauh-jauh hari.

Memang tidak dilakukan bersama atasannya ini, melainkan dengan bekas sekeretaris Jongin terdahulu, tapi kan sama saja. Intinya sudah interview!

Jongin berdehem sekali membuat Sehun mau tak mau memusatkan fokus sepenuhnya pada sang atasan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja" ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk lemas. Pasrah sajalah atas apa-apa yang mau dilakukan sang atasan. Setidaknya ia tidak akan di pecat, kan ?

"Apa kau menemukan kendala selama bekerja disini ?"

Oke, pertanyaan yang normal.

"Seajauh ini lancar saja" jawab Sehun pasti, ia memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan kendala-kendala kecil yang dihadapinya seperti kursi kerja yang sudah tidak nyaman lagi atau kran air yang sering kali mampet. Tidak! Bisa-bisa ia diborder tatapan mematikan sang atasan.

"Transportasi apa yang kau gunakan ?" Lanjut Jongin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bus kota, terkadang juga taksi" jika dalam keadaan terlambat maka Sehun mau tak mau memanggil taksi.

"Tidak ada kendaraan pribadi ?"

Sehun menggeleng pahit. Mana punya kendaraan pribadi, kerja disini saja belum terima gaji.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, hm ?"

Ia kini mengangguk cepat. "Iya, bos"

Entah Sehun yang terlalu banyak berimajinasi atau ia memang benar melihat Jongin yang sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya membuat senyuman simpul.

"Apa kau.." Jongin terhenti sejenak, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari selembar kertas di meja ke arah Sehun yang masih duduk anteng dengan tangan yang saling menyatu. Tampak jelas kegugupan dari pria manis dihadapan Jongin ini.

"Masih single ?"

"... hm ?" Sehun menatap dalam diam Kim Jongin dihadapannya yang juga sedang menatap balik. Berharap sang atasan memperbaiki pertanyaan yang tidak normal untuk ditanyakan dalam keadaan begini semacam tadi. Tapi harapan cuma tinggal harapan, si bos tetap diam dengan tatapannya yang kian menunggu jawaban, mau tak mau membuat Sehun buka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'normal' tersebut.

"... ya, masih single"

"Yang benar ?" Sekarang malah tambah aneh. Bos yang biasanya cuek ini entah mengapa tampak 'agak' penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia tak begitu paham harus bereaksi bagaimana atas situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Lalu... bagaimana menurutmu Luhan ?"

Nah, kenapa pula Luhan dibawa-bawa dalam interview macam ini. Ayolah, dengan pertanyaan di atas saja sudah cukup aneh.

"Maksud bos ?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Luhan, kau suka padanya ?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih berusaha dengan baik untuk memproses apa yang baru saja di maksud oleh atasannya ini. Pertama, ia tidak suka Luhan. Well tidak dalam artian yang _gimana-gimana._ Kedua, apa sih maksud si Jongin ini bertanya macam itu. Ketiga, uhh tiba-tiba Sehun jadi ingin ke toilet saking bingungnya akan situasi ini.

"Tentu, jika yang bos maksud sebagai rekan kerja" akhirnya Sehun memilih jawaban yang di rasa paling aman.

"Rekan kerja ? Bagaimana jika rekan hidup ?"

 _Rekan hidup ?! Maksudnya apa lagi ? Rekan kerja seumur hidup atau apa, sih?! Dari tadi buat bingung terus. Bos sialan!_

Kira-kira begitulah rapalan keluhan batin seorang sekretaris yang hanya bisa ia suarakan di hatinya.

"... bos, bisa tidak di perjelas ? Jangan membuatku berpikir yang jauh-jauh, aku hampir kira bos bertanya bagaimana Luhan jika menjadi suami ku" pada akhirnya luapan emosi yang 'agak' halus itu saja yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Serius, ia merasa dari tadi dikerjai oleh atasannya ini.

Jongin tertawa geli, ia sedikitnya dapat menangkat raut wajah yang kian berubah dari sekretarisnya ini. Kesal, bingung dan emosi-emosi lain yang membuat Jongin gemas dan betah berlama-lama melihatnya.

"Memang benar, aku memang bertanya bagaimana jika Luhan menjadi suamimu, apa pernah terpikirkan ?" Setelah berhasil meredakan rasa gelinya, Jongin kembali bertanya dengan serius. Menghasilkan kerutan dikening dari Sehun yang semakin kentara.

"Tentu saja tidak... bos" jawab Sehun berusaha menahan sabar.

"Oh ya ? Kenapa ?"

Sehun menghela nafas, tampaknya jika tidak diberi jawaban yang diinginkan, si bos akan terus mengusik sampai ia buka suara sejelas-jelasnya, jadi langsung sajalah,

"Pertama, Luhan sama sekali bukan tipe ku" mulai Sehun telak, sampai lupa menyebut nama yang lebih tua dengan surfix 'hyung'. Peduli apalah.

"Kedua, aku cuma mengaguminya karena dia baik, tidak lebih" jadi itu menjelaskan mengapa ia sangat senang jika bertemu Luhan.

"Lalu, dia itu kan... playboy"

...

Jongin menahan seringainya mati-matian, ia berusaha untuk tetap berwajah biasa walau dalam hati ingin mencium bibir tipis namun tajam milik sang sekretaris. Ah tidak benar-benar ingin mencium juga, hanya sebagai kiasan akan jawaban Sehun yang sudah lebih indah dari apapun saat ini. Sungguh! Jongin lega mendengar tiga jawaban mutlak yang menyatakan bahwa Luhan sudah kalah telak. Ha! Ha!

"Hmm... begitu" Jongin masih berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang kini pasang posisi meliapat dada dengan bibir yang mengkerut. Tampaknya sudah hilang kesabaran karena ditanyai yang aneh-aneh.

Ah, sekalian sajalah Jongin tanyakan lagi.

"Kalau ada yang melamarmu sekarang bagaimana ?" Pancing Jongin, sukses mendapat pemandangan gratis dari mulut Sehun yang menganga lebar.

"M-melamar ?!"

Jongin mengangguk sekali. Mempertahikan dengan seksama bagaimana Sehun tampak kesusahan dalam menjawab.

"... aku.. ah tidak tahu harus jawab apa lah bos!" Mungkin bagi Sehun ini interview kerja ter susah -dan teraneh- yang pernah ia alami.

"Kalau begitu.." Jongin lagi-lagi menggantung omongannya. Ia masih betah menatap Sehun yang tampak meneguk ludah tak nyaman dihadapannya. Kasihan juga lama-lama pada sekretaris muda tersebut.

"Sini... aku lamar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marry Me, Secretary Oh**

 **KaiHun**

 **Chaptered**

 **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita murni dari otak turun ke tangan.**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Gak suka gak sah baca eak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Sini... aku lamar'

Adalah kata yang terus terngiang di benak pria muda berumur 23 tahun ini, yang belakangan hampir terkena serangan jantung akibat seorang atasannya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang selagi dirinya berbaring telentang di kasur. Masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerja. Bahkan sepatu pantofel hitamnya pun tidak ia lepas sama sekali. Wajar, ia kan sedang dalam kondisi stres dimana melepas sepatu dan berganti baju adalah hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan dalam keadaannya sekarang

"Aku bisa gila" desah Sehun pelan, mengacak rambut yang sudah tak kelihatan apa bentuknya lagi itu.

Tentu Sehun benar-benar akan gila jika terus memikirkan masalahnya. Masalah tadi siang di kantor, dimana ia dipanggil ke ruangan sang atasan berujung dengan Kim Jongin yang -dengan sangat tidak masuk akalnya- mengajukan lamaran. Lamaran nikah! jika perlu ditekankan lagi.

Itu sudah menjadi satu masalah. Lalu masalah lain yang membuatnya tambah stres bertambah satu lagi, yaitu, dirinya yang kabur. Iya kabur dari ruangan Kim Jongin tepat beberapa menit setelah sang atasan dengan gamblangnya berkata 'sini aku lamar'.

Geez, Sehun bahkan tidak iklas jika menyebut yang dilakukan atasannya itu sebagai lamaran. Tidak sama sekali.

Yang jadi masalah disini. Sehun sudah bersikap tidak sopan, karenanya ia jadi takut di pecat sudah kabur begitu saja setelah sebelumnya berhasil memberi tatapan ter- _judgemental_ yang pernah ia miliki kepada sang atasan. Kala itu Sehun menatap Jongin layaknya ia melihat alien yang baru saja mendarat ke bumi, ngomong-ngomong.

 _Kim Jongin memang gila._

Sehun membatin kesal. "Tapi kenapa aku jadi ikut gila begini" tambah Sehun melanjutkan suara hatinya, hampir-hampir merengek tidak jelas jika saja tak ingat umur.

Sehun membuang nafas lagi, lalu bangkit untuk duduk di kasur apartmentnya ini. Baru ia akan menggapaikan tangan ke arah kaki untuk melepas sepatu, sesuatu bergetar di kantong celana yang ia kenakan. Ia merogoh kantong dan menenemukan ponselnya yang kini terdapat pesan baru.

Pesan dari nomor asing yang berisikan,

'Urusan ku dengan mu belum selesai. Datang ke tempatku malam ini jam 8 kalau masih ingin jadi sekretaris. Terlanjur aku masih bisa lupa kejadian kau kabur dari kantor dan meninggalkan kerjaan.

Kim Jongin.

P.s: Jangan tanya aku dapat nomormu dari mana

P.s tambahan: Dan reaksimu waktu itu sungguh sangat berlebihan'

Kalau Sehun tidak ingat ia sudah menabung mati-matian untuk membeli _smartphone_ nya ini. Mungkin sudah dari tadi benda pipih itu berderaian di lantai.

Horror. Jongin benar-benar horror sekali. Apa maksudnya dia mengancam begini, iya memang Sehun dengan semena meninggalkan kantor beserta laporan-laporan yang masih menumpuk padahal belum waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi itu karena ulah siapa kalau bukan dikarenakan oleh Jongin sendiri.

"Tapi apa iya aku berlebihan.." guman Sehun pada diri sendiri. Mulai meragukan tindakannya kala itu.

Tak berapa lama Sehun dikejutkan lagi dengan bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Sukses membuat lamunannya buyar.

Terdapat alamat sebuah apartement, dikirim dari nomor yang tadi di gunakan Jongin.

Sehun mendengus semakin kesal, ia memilih tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk saat ini dan berusaha mendinginkan kepala dengan pergi mandi. Siapa tahu bisa sambil dapat ilham.

Sambil mandi sehun terus memikirkan harus tidaknya dia mendatamgi kediaman Jongin. Kalau tidak ada iming-iming pekerjaan yang jadi taruhan 'sih, tidak akan terpikir sedikitpun oleh Sehun untuk mendatangi atasannya tersebut. Tapi yang menjadi masalah kan ancamannya ini, ia sudah terlanjur betah dengan pekerjaan yang sekarang, lagipula akan sangat susah jika harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Baiklah, Sehun sudah buat keputusan.

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

Jongin memandang jam ditangan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, mendengus keras kemudian meneguk segelas wine yang sudah hampir habis isinya itu.

Seperti yang kita tahu, Jongin disini sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Namun Orang yang ditunggu sedari tadi tidak kunjung datang juga. Si Sehun itu yang dengan seenak hatinya kabur saat Jongin mengutarakan isi hati. Sebebarnya tak bisa dikatakan isi hati juga. Karena ia lebih terkesan main-main saat itu. Tapi kan niatnya hanya bercanda, kenapa juga malah sekretarisnya kabur begitu.

Setelah meneguk habis sisa wine digelasnya, terdengar suara bel dipintu. Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu apartment dengan gerakan hampir _slow motion_. Menampilkan wajah putih yang hampir setengahnya tertutupi oleh syal berwarna coklat susu dari orang di balik pintu tersebut. Sehun telah datang.

Untuk sejenak mereka hanya saling pandang, Jongin yang berusaha membaca expresi Sehun dan Sehun yang dengan terang-terangan memberi tatapan _predator._

"... disini dingin, tahu"

Jongin terkesiap sejenak tapi dengan segera membuat gerakan untuk minggir dari pintu. Menyunggingkan senyum geli saat melihat bagaiamana pria tersebut berjalan hampir menghentakkan kaki.

"Wine ?"

Pemilik apartment segera menawarkan setelah sang tamu sudah pasang posisi nyaman di sofanya. Sehun mengangguk dalam diam. Membuat Jongin tak menunggu lama untuk segera menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kosong yang memang sudah ia siapkan itu.

"Well, sepertinya kau masih sayang pekerjaan, hm ?" Goda Jongin tersenyum sendiri. Merasa menang karena ancaman yang digunakannya lewat pesan singkat itu tenyata sangat manjur.

Sehun memutarkan bola mata, "Terserahlah" entah hilang kemana rasa hormatnya pada sang atasan. Sehun tidak peduli lagi.

Lagipula, Jongin sendiri tampak tak masalah sama sekali dengan sikap Sehun.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja" Jongin menuangkan sedikit wine dari botol ke gelasnya sendiri yang sudah kosong sebelum mulai bicara.

Pertama-tama pria tersebut mulai menceritakan pada Sehun tentang bagaimana sang kakek yang mewajibkan untuk segera menikah diumurnya yang sekarang.

"Jadi ini serius ?" Sehun menanggapi dengan mulut yang setengah mengaga.

Jongin mengangguk santai. "Tapi kau harus dengar dulu sebelum berfikir terlalu jauh"

"... oke"

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, harta warisan yang akan dibagikan kakek bukan main jumlahnya, aku tidak bisa merelakannya begitu saja hanya demi egoku yang belum mau menikah, jadi intinya aku mau kau menjadi istriku, kita bisa bercerai untuk beberapa tahun kedepan asal warisan sudah ditangan. Apa kau paham ?"

Informasi yang baru saja Sehun serap terlalu banyak untuk membuatnya dapat mengangguk paham. Sehun buru-buru menggeleng kuat.

"Tunggu.. tunggu. Ini tidak masuk akal. Kau terlalu menganggap remeh masalah ini. Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa begitu saja berpura-pura kau menjadi suamiku ? Dan lagi.. kenapa.. kenapa harus aku ?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka suara untuk menghadapi segala kebingungan sehun. "Aku sudah berfikir matang-matang tentang ini. Bisa, kau pasti bisa. Memangnya apa masalah menikah denganku ? Apa kau khawatir tentang tanggapan orangtua mu ?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabari orangtuaku bahwa aku akan dinikahi seseorang, oh dan kapan sebenarnya kakek mu itu datang ?"

"Minggu depan"

Sehun kembali dibuat menganga lebar untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. "Baiklah, aku pulang"

Saat sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat, ternyata sang atasan jauh lebih gesit dalam membuat Sehun untuk tetap berada dalam posisinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Jongin menahan kedua bahu Sehun untuk tetap duduk dalam posisi dirinya yang berdiri dihadapan sang sekretaris.

"Ayolah, tenangkan diri dan dengarkan dulu semua tawaranku, baru kemudian kau bebas ambil keputusan"

Sehun ingin berontak tapi sudah terlanjur merasakan kekuatan yang berlebihan di kedua bahunya ini, membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun. Daripada dikira lemah karena tak bisa melepaskan diri, Sehun kemudian memilih untuk mengangguk dan tetap berada di tempat. Dapat ia lihat raut kelegaan dari wajah Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Sehun. Bukan di sofa melainkan meja kaca yang jaraknya sangat dekat sehingga membuat lutut keduanya bersentuhan.

Jongin terlalu malas untuk duduk kembali ke sofa atau apa sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kembali ke masalah orang tua mu. Dimana mereka tinggal sekarang ?"

"Busan" Sehun menjawab tak niat.

"Busan, oke. Aku akan secara pribadi menghadap mereka untuk melamarmu ? Bagaiamana ?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Jika kau menghadap secara langsung, well mungkin saja mereka terima"

 _Lagi pula Jongin kan orang kaya yang jelas asal usulnya. Menjabat sebagai atasannya pula. Mana mungkin eomma dan appa tidak merestui._

Itu kira-kira suara hati sehun atas kemungkinan jongin yang akan melamarnya langung diadapan orangtua.

"Nah, lihat ? Semua bisa diatur asal kau tenang"

Sehun mendengus.

"Oke mungkin mendapat restu orang tua ku tidak akan susah, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu ? Terutama kakekmu. Dan jawab lah dengan benar kenapa kau harus pilih aku ?"

Jongin tertawa sedikit. "Aku memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun. Karena kakekku ini lah makanya aku pilih kau, entah bagaimana, firasatku mengatakan kau sangat cocok, benar-benar kriteria yang pas dimata kakek"

Entah mengapa jongin mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Senyuman tampan yang membuat Sehun enggan melihatnya di depan muka begini.

"Tetap saja, ini tidak masuk akal bagiku" agaknya Sehun masih kuat dengan pendirian.

"Apa akan masuk akal jika harta warisan yang diberikan kakek ini akan ku bagi seperempatnya untukmu ?"

"Ini bukan masalah uang"

"Kau bisa beli pulau dengan uang tersebut"

Sehun terhenyak. Pulau ? Astaga memikirkannya pun ia tak pernah. "T-tetap saja ini bukan masalah uang"

"Baiklah, empat puluh persen dari warisan"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, dalam kepala menghitung berapa kira-kira yang didapatnya dalam bentuk 40%.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak begitu membutuhkan uang sebanyak itu, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua mu, apa kau tak ingin menyenangkan mereka ?"

Terkadang omongan Jongin terlalu tepat sehingga membuat Sehun berpikir dua kali untuk dapat menolak tawaran tersebut.

"Ayolah Sehun, aku mohon" lihatlah bahkan atasannya yang terkenal dingin itu sudah mengeluarkan kata memohon.

"Bantulah aku, hanya menjadi istri untuk beberapa tahun dan kita bisa bercerai kapan pun kau mau setelah itu"

Oh cukuplah, "Baiklah, oke, terserah. Tapi tolong hentikan menyebutku 'istri', terlalu aneh"

Jongin tersenyum menang, ia mengenggam kedua pipi sehun dan memberi kecupan di kening secara kilat. "Apapun keinginanmu, istriku" baru kemudian tertawa sendiri akan tingkahnya.

Sehun memutarkan mata, meneguk wine dari gelas yang dari tadi di genggamnya erat.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila_.

Batinnya tertuju untuk diri sendiri, tapi di antara rasa stresnya akan kejadian kali ini, Sehun masih mengingat sesuatu yang penting,

"Ah, hampir lupa"

"...Apa ?" Jongin bertanya was-was. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak lega kini menegang kembali.

"Ku sarankan kita membuat semacam surat perjanjian"

"Surat perjanjian ?" Tampaknya Jongin belum menangkap maksud Sehun.

"Yah, tentunya kita harus sepakat akan hal apa saja yang bisa dan tidak bisa kita lakukan selama menjalin... entah apa namanya hubungan ini"

"Kau benar, baik tunggu sebentar"

Selagi menunggu Jongin yang tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana, Sehun diam-diam sudah menuangkan kembali wine ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Bagaimanapun ia butuh pelarian akan masalahnya saat ini.

Jongin kembali dengan secarik kertas dan pulpen. "Ini, tulis disini sementara"

Sehun menerima kertas dan pulpen yang diserahkan Jongin. Instingnya sebagai seorang sekretaris muncul untuk urusan tulis-menulis begini. Ia menuliskan 'Surat Perjanjian' di kertas kosong tersebut dengan huruf kapital.

"Baiklah kita buat secara bergantian, pertama aku, aku ingin tetap menjadi sekretaris apapun kondisinya, bisa diterima ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau bisa bersantai dirumah bila menikah dengan ku"

"Aku tidak akan tahan kalau begitu"

"Baiklah. Diterima" dengan persetujuan dari Jongin, Sehun dengan lancar menuliskan syarat pertamanya.

"Lalu kau ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau harus tinggal denganku selama kita menikah"

"... haruskah ?"

"Percayalah aku pun tidak ingin tapi ini harus"

"Baiklah"

Dan teruslah mereka memberikan peraturan serta syarat kepada satu sama lain sampai akhirnya terucap sesuatu yang agak sensitif dari Sehun.

"Tidak ada seks" ucap Sehun santai.

Jongin mengangkat alis "Apa kau yakin ?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, tentu saja yakin"

"Well, terserah. Kalau begitu bebas berhubungan seks dengan orang luar"

"... oke. Setuju"

Titik. Selesai lah sudah perjanjian yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua. Jumlah total terdapat 20, dari yang paling penting sampai yang tidak penting sekalipun semuanya terdapat dalam secarik kertas ini. Sehun bersandar lega, tangannya ligat mengambil segelas wine yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

Dalam segali teguk, kembali sehun menghabiskan cairan berwarna keunguan tersebut. Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangi cara Sehun minum menyerngit. "Kau kuat minum juga, eh ?"

"Aku butuh pelampiasan" jawab Sehun cepat, menyodorkan gelas kosong ke hadapan sang atasan. Memberi kode untuk minta tambah lagi.

Jongin terkekeh geli, namun tetap menuangkan lebih banyak wine ke dalam gelas kosong Sehun. Ia bisa mengerti bahwa kejadian malam ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh begitu saja oleh sekretarisnya.

Tapi entah mengapa lama-kelamaan, wine di botol yang awalnya masih setengah penuh kini sudah hampir habis, dan yang meneguk semua itu tak lain adalah seseorang dihadapan Jongin ini.

"...h-hey sehun, santailah sedikit" gumannya tapi tak dipedulikan oleh sang sekretaris yang kini meneguk habis cairan wine dari botolnya langsung. Oh, luar biasa.

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali dengan tatapan kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar, nafas yang agak terengah dapat terdengar di kamar bernuansa biru dongker ini.

Pria manis tersebut menoleh sedikit ke samping, mendapati pria lain dengan tubuh setengah telanjang bersandar di sandaran kasur. Terdapat sebatang rokok di tangannya yang secara teratur di hisap oleh sang pemilik.

Merasa dipandangi, pria berkulit tan tersebut balas memandang Sehun. Menampakkan wajah dengan senyuman aneh yang membuat Sehun curiga berat. "Ada apa senyum-senyum begitu ?"

Jongin, seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di satu kasur yang sama dengan Sehun menggeleng sambil menghisap rokoknya, senyuman aneh masih tak kunjung hilang dari perawakan tampan pria satu ini.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kita akan berakhir begini" ujar Jongin melirik pria yang masih betah berbaring telanjang di kasur miliknya, tentu dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh.

Sehun memutarkan bola mata, ia pun tak akan pernah menyangka hal ini dapat terjadi. Sedikit malu akan diri sendiri, bagaimana pun ia sudah melanggar peraturan yang sudah ia buat.

Tidak ada seks. Adalah peraturan yang Sehun ajukan.

Tapi tak sampai satu hari peraturan tersebut sudah ia langgar. Sehun dan Jongin baru saja habis melakukannya. Tidak begitu jelas apa yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, yang pasti untuk Sehun, terlalu banyak meminum wine lah yang paling berpengaruh pada dirinya. Tidak tahu jika Jongin, sepertinya pria itu sekalian ambil kesempatan saja.

"... hey Sehun" karena tadi tak digubris oleh Sehun, Jongin lagi-lagi berusaha menarik perhatian.

"Hm ?"

"Aku tidak sangka.."

Sehun menyerngit mendengar ucapan tersebut, menemukan sedikit kecurigaan pada kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan Jongin ucapkan. "Ternyata kau ini... tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan"

"Maksudmu ?"

Jongin menghisap puntung terakhir rokok di tangannya sebelum kemudian mematikan rokok tersebut pada asbak di meja samping kasur. "Yah, aku kira kau orang yang... bagaimana menyebutnya ya. Polos mungkin"

Jongin memandang Sehun sesaat. Lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Ternyata kau handal juga"

Tanpa dapat terelakkan, pipi Sehun kini terasa kian memanas. Sekelebat bayangan beberapa saat yang lalu dimana ia berbagi kenikmatan dengan sang atasan kembali berputar.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, malu jika mengingat tingkahnya tadi yang tidak menunjukkan kesan polos sama sekali.

"Diam sajalah kau bos!" Pekik pria manis itu tertahan saat ia sudah membungkus habis seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Membuat seseorang di sampingnya tertawa semakin geli akan tingkah tersebut.

Sehun tidak mau, pokoknya tidak mau melihat Jongin untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Titik!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/N : Boom!** **Tiba-tiba aja mereka have seks. Maapkan ke absurd an otak quh. Hmm palagi ya. Chp kemaren udah kejawab kan Sehun gasuka luhan jadi tenang luhan ga akan jd orang ketiga lagi. Dah ah itu aja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marry Me, Secretary Oh**

 **KaiHun**

 **Chaptered**

 **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita murni dari otak turun ke tangan.**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Gak suka gak sah baca eak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa jam ini, yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah berusa keras untuk fokus. Fokus pada kerjaan yang sudah semestinya ia kerjakan tanpa hambatan apapun. Termaksud fikiran yang tengah melayang-layang pada kejadian malam itu di apartemen si atasan. Sehun kacau total, ia tidak bisa fokus, ia tidak bisa mengetik apapun saat ini. Terakhir kali mencoba, Sehun malah mengetik sesuatu tentang 'kulit tan bos yang seksi' dari pada membuat laporan dengan benar.

Jadi sudah ia putuskan untuk menyerah, setidaknya beberapa jam kedepan sampai fikiran Sehun sudah kembali bersih dan 'suci'.

"Kelihatannya sedang ada masalah ?"

Sehun tersentak, ia yang tadi sedang memejamkan mata sambil memegang kening kini kembali duduk tegak. Berdiri didepannya adalah Luhan, yang entah sejak kapan berada disana dengan memegang dua gelas kopi _starbuck._

"Oh ? Luhan hyung" Sehun menyahut dengan datar, tidak ada kesan semangat seperti biasa bila berhadapan dengan Luhan. Entahlah, belakangan ia lebih bersikap biasa dengan orang di depannya ini.

Luhan tersenyum, senyuman menyilaukan yang nyaris membuat Sehun kembali memejamkan mata jika saja tidak takut dibilang aneh.

"Mau kopi, Sehun ?"

"Boleh" Sehun memang butuh yang namanya kopi, bila diperlukan kopi panas ini akan ia siramkan di atas kepala supaya otaknya dapat kembali berjalan dengan benar.

Tapi bohong, terimakasih.

"Jadi, ada masalah ?" Tanya Luhan kembali, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja Sehun.

"Hanya masalah kecil" Sehun menjawab cepat, ia tidak mungkin berkeluh kesah ke Luhan tentang berbagai masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Apa kau ada janji makan siang ?" Tanyanya mengalihkan topik, memulai aksi pendekatan hari ini pada Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

Luhan sedikit menyerngit akan pertanyaan Sehun, tidak paham antara Sehun ini orang yang sinis atau ia memang _clueless_ akan kode seperti itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Aku keberatan"

Luhan terlonjak kaget, namun Sehun pun juga dibuat kaget, karena pada kenyataannya ia bukanlah orang yang baru saja bicara.

Berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan, Jongin melipat tangan di dada dengan alis yang terangkat. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih sibuk mengelus dada mendengus.

"Serius Jongin, jangan membuat orang jantungan" ucapnya tampak kesal, masih meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian dada yang serasa berdebar-debar akan kehadiran Jongin. Dan tolong jangan menyalah artikan kalimat tersebut.

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi ?" Luhan bertanya, baru sadar akan apa yang beberapa detik lalu Jongin ucapkan.

"Aku bilang, aku keberatan" Jongin masih betah dalam posisi berusaha mengintimidasinya, tapi ini kan Luhan ngomong-ngomong, jadi ya, tidak akan mempan.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, Tuan. jadi tidak masalah kalau kau keberatan atau tidak" balas Luhan datar. Belum paham betul akan maksud Jongin yang kini sudah menggeram gemas itu.

"Aku juga tahu, intinya kau tidak usah mengajak Sehun"

"Dan kenapa pula bisa begitu ?"

"Karena sudah ku bilang, aku keberatan"

Luhan agaknya jadi semakin kesal atas perdebatan yang hanya berputar-putar seperti ini. "Kau ini siapa Sehun bisa memutuskan keberatan atau tidak ?"

Muncul juga pertanyaan paling tepat yang akan Jongin jawab dengan sangat sombong. "Aku ?" Mulainya menunjuk diri sendiri diiringi senyum miring.

".. tunangannya Sehun"

Terdapat jeda cukup lama sebelum Luhan akhirnya mulai bereaksi, matanya beralih memandang Sehun yang hampir terlupakan keberadaannya walau sedang menjadi topik utama sedari tadi. Sedangkan yang dipandangi tampak salah tingkah.

"Apa benar, hun ?"

Sehun memandang Jongin dan langsung menyesal karena sang atasan masih memasang senyun miring menyebalkan di wajah sungguh tampannya itu. "Well... sepertinya"

Jawaban yang sangat meragukan sejujurnya, tapi sudah cukup untuk menjadi konfirmasi atas pengakuan Jongin.

Luhan kembali merenung sesaat dengan sebelah tangan didagu, matanya terus bergulir memandang Sehun kemudian Jongin lalu Sehun lagi begitu terus sampai akhirnya ia lelah sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... sampai jumpa" dan secara ajaib melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan santai. Jongin benar-benar harus di buat menganga karenanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia mudah sekali menerima kekalahan" guman Jongin pada diri sendiri. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kekalahan ?"

Ia terkesiap, mendapati diri kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan jawaban yang tepat. Jongin berpikir bukanlah ide yang bagus jika ia dengan gamblang mengatakan tengah bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Bisa-bisa pria manis yersebut salah tanggap dan mengira bahwa Jongin punya perasaan padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya cepat. "Dan jawabanmu tadi ? Sehun, tolonglah tidak bisakah lebih meyakinkan lagi ?" Tanya Jongin, benar-benar mengubah topik agar tidak dicurigai.

Sedangkan Sehun merubah raut penasarannya dengan gelagapan. "Aku kan kaget kau tiba-tiba mengaku tanpa persiapan seperti itu" ucapnya membela diri. "Dan kenapa cepat sekali ? Kau bilang rahasiakan dulu"

Jongin bungkam, lagi-lagi tidak akan bilang bahwa ia sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menyatakan kemenangan mumpung Luhan sedang beraksi pada Sehun. Maka dari itu ia bergerak tiba-tiba seperti ini. Well.. meski sayang sekali reaksi Luhan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Sahabatnya itu tampak santai, membuat Jongin seratus persen yakin bahwa Luhan memang hanya penasaran saja pada Sehun. Jadi saat ia tahu Jongin menang, Luhan tanpa beban akan bergerak mundur dan mencari mangsa baru.

Benar-benar _playboy_ sejati.

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

Sehun bersandar lelah pada jok mobil sport mewah yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya ini. Meletakkan tas kerjanya di jok belakang agar dapat bergerak lebih leluasa. Nafasnya agak memburu menandakan ia yang benar-benar sedang kelelahan.

"Aku haus sekali" keluhnya.

"Ada air mineral di dalam _dashboard_ , ambil saja"

Sehun menoleh sedikit pada orang di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir, sekaligus pemilik dari mobil mewah ini yang sedang ia tumpangi. Tangannya bergerak membuka _dashboard_ dan menemukan sebotol air mineral masih bersegel di dalam. Dengan bahagia meneguk air tersebut hingga setengah.

"Kau kenapa kelihatan lelah begitu ?"

"Gara-gara kau" ucap Sehun cepat, kemudian kembali meneguk air mineral tersebut hingga benar-benar tersisa sedikit sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Gara-gara kau bilang ke Luhan, semua orang di kantor jadi tahu tentang kita bertunangan, aku di tanyai sana sini, di tarik kemana-mana, bahkan ada yang menuduhku mengguna-gunamu, sial sekali. Makanya aku langsung lari saja ke parkiran mobilmu saat kau kirimi pesan" gerutu Sehun dengan wajah masam. Sedangkan seseorang di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah ini tertawa puas.

"Kalau itu kau salahkan saja Luhan yang tidak bisa jaga mulut" ucapnya masih diiringi tawa geli. "Tapi parah juga sampai kau di tuduh begitu"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya kan ? Kebagusan sekali aku mengguna-guna mu"

Jongin menyerngit, menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang masih memasang wajah masam sambil menggigiti ujung botol.

"Apa maksudnya itu ?"

Menyadari nada bertanya yang cukup ketus dari sang atasan membuat Sehun balas menoleh, ia tersenyum lebar dengan menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Bercanda"

Membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan menyetir.

"Kau ingin membawa ku kemana ?" Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Sehun akhirnya bertanya. Menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tak tahu arah tujuan saat ini akibat terlalu putus asa untuk kabur dan main mengiyakan saja ajakan Jongin.

"Ke rumah orang tua ku"

Mata Sehun melotot mendengar kalimat kelewat santai yang baru saja di ucapkan Jongin. "Kau ini kenapa semuanya serba tiba-tiba ? aku tidak ada persiapan sama sekali, ganti baju saja tidak" Sehun geram, ia menunjuk-nunjuk kemeja sedikit kusut miliknya yang tadi sudah dilumuri oleh keringat.

"Tidak masalah kalau masalah baju atau apapun itu. Lagipula aku sudah mengantisipasi bahwa kabar bertunangan akan langsung menyebar di kantor, dan percayalah tidak lama lagi pasti akan terdengar ke telinga orangtua ku. Jadi, daripada begitu lebih baik aku perkenalkan kau saja langsung"

Dan begitulah keputusan _final_ yang dibuat seenaknya hati si bos. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menurut dan berharap ia tak tampak begitu gembel dengan kemeja kusutnya.

Mereka sampai, tepat di halaman sebuah rumah besar dengan nuansa putih-putih. Sehun tidak heran jika rumah Jongin bisa sebesar ini. Sudah terpikirkan jauh-jauh hari mengingat latar belakangnya yang memang dari orang berada.

"Aku tidak siap"

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, setelah benar-benar berada disini membuat nyali Sehun ciut total, ia bahkan perpegangan pada _dashboard_ mobil. Menolak untuk ikut turun saat seseorang di sebelahnya baru akan membuka pintu. Jongin menyerngit, ia urungkan niatnya untuk turun dan beralih menghadap Sehun.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kau kenapa lagi ?" Keluh Jongin tidak sabaran.

"Aku gugup asal kau tahu!" Bahkan Sehun tidak begitu sadar ia baru saja meneriaki sang atasan, yang kemudian menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala frustasi.

"Dengar, cukup bersikap senatural mungkin, tidak usah gugup, tidak usah berkeringat dingin dan semuanya akan beres" Setidaknya Jongin berusaha menenangkan, walau mudah baginya bicara dan sulit bagi Sehun yang menjalankan. "Lagipula, kau berperilaku seakan...kita benar-benar menjalin hubungan serius lalu kau gugup setengah mati untuk bertemu calon mertua.. maksudku, kan pernikahan kita nanti hanya kedok, ingat ?"

Dan kalimat putus-putus namun cukup jelas itu masuk dengan cepat ke dalam telinga Sehun, di serap oleh otak lalu dengan keras menabrak kesadarannya yang belakangan jadi tidak stabil.

Benar juga.

Sehun berkedip-kedip. Memandang Jongin lalu berdehem panjang. "Kau benar, lagipula kalau ujung-ujungnya orangtua mu tidak menyukaiku... bukan masalah kan karena yang bakal tidak dapat warisan itu kau"

Jongin menaikkan alis. Agak tidak nyaman mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Sehun. "Dan tebak siapa lagi yang tidak akan mendapatkan setumpuk uang kalau semua ini gagal" balas Jongin tepat sasaran. Menatap mata Sehun penuh arti dan lalu dibalas dengan dengusan dari sang sekretaris.

"Setidaknya jangan bersiakap bar-bar dan berusahalah senetral mungkin, semuanya pasti beres" ia melanjutkan, kemudian tak membuang waktu banyak untuk turun dari mobil diikuti Sehun yang menggerutu sepelan mungkin hingga tidak terdengar oleh seseorang yang sudah jalan duluan di depannya ini.

"Senetral mungkin katanya ? Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku tiba-tiba jadi seperti ponsel mode _silent_ "

Ingat, Sehun itu masih orang kalem yang tidak akan buka mulut jika tidak di ajak bicara duluan.

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

Kenyataannya, semua tidak seperti yang Sehun bayangkan sama sekali. Dimana ia berpikir dirinya akan diberi tatapan mendikte atau bahkan diberi sinyal ketidaksukaan dari kedua orangtua Jongin ini. Nyatanya tidak, salah total. Kedua orang tua Jongin sungguh merupakan manusia-manusia baik hati. Bahkan sering kali Sehun merasa bahwa ibu atasannya tersebut memberikan tatapan memuja. Serius. Entah itu mata Sehun yang bermasalah sehingga menyalah artikan tatapan semacam itu atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Padahal sungguh yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu, kalau beruntung ia dapat mengelurkan suaranya ketika ditanyai walau pelan.

Tidak jauh beda dengan ayah Jongin. Memang tidak memberikan tatapan memuja yang begitu ketara seperti sang istri. Namun Sehun tidak dapat melepaskan pandang dari senyum Tuan Kim yang terus melebar selama keberadaannya di sana.

Jadi, dapat disimpulkan, mendapat restu orang tua Jongin secara ajaib sukses besar.

"Aku benar-benar bingung" dialog Sehun sembari berpegangan pada pagar balkon. Menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim yang indah. Kini ia bersama sang 'tunangan' sedang berada di balkon kamar Jongin.

Sedangkan seseorang yang di ajak bicara di sampingnya diam, menyesap rokok ditangan walau dalam hati menantikan kelanjutan omongan Sehun.

"Perilaku orangtua mu sangat ganjil kepadaku, bukankah menurutmu begitu ?"

"Tidak juga" Jongin menyahut malas. Mendapat delikan bingung dari sang sekretaris. Namun pria tersebut tidak balas menoleh atau apapun dan kembali menyesap rokoknya.

"Kau mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia ?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun tidak menyahut, namun gestur tubuhnya yang sedikit mencondong kepada Jongin sudah cukup bagi pria tersebut untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku pernah memiliki kekasih, namanya Shixun" mulai Jongin pelan-pelan. "Dia... segalanya bagiku. Bahkan keluarga ku sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri"

Sehun dapat menangkat raut wajah Jongin yang berubah sedikit kaku saat membicarakan seseorang bernama 'Shixun' ini.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal, makanya aku agak trauma jika harus memiliki hubungan lagi" lanjut Jongin, mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan lancar walau begitu ketara kesedihan di matanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun bergerak seperti memiliki kemauan sendiri untuk mengelus punggung Jongin. Bergerak naik turun berharap dapat membuat pria tersebut merasa lebih rileks.

Jongin melirik wajah simpati Sehun, tersenyum miring dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tahu yang membuat orangtua ku bersikap begitu padamu ?"

Sehun menggeleng polos. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada punggung Jongin dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat untuk segera menanti jawaban.

"Karena Shixun... delapan puluh peesen mirip denganmu"

"M-mirip ?"

"Ya.. wajah, postur tubuh, segalanya"

Benarkah ini ? Sehun nyaris tidak percaya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa dirinya mirip dengan kekasih Jongin di masa lalu, yang ngomong-ngomong sudah meninggal dunia dan membuat Jongin memilih untuk terus sendiri. Yah tentu jika saja sang kakek tidak memaksa untuk segera menikah. Namun bukan itu intinya sekarang. Sehun tidak tahu, harus merasa berbangga hati atau apa. Yang jelas, keputusan Jongin untuk memilihnya ternyata memang tidak asal pilih seperti yang selama ini ia kira.

"Tentu tidak terlalu mirip dalam segala hal... maksudku, sifat Shixun begitu lembut dan polos. Sedangkan kau, walau dari luar kau tampak kalem, aku belakangan sudah tahu kau ini senang mengumpat dan..." Jongin menggantung sebentar kalimatnya, memandang Sehun dengan tersenyum mengejek. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak ingin dengar apapun itu kelanjutan omongan Jongin.

"Kau tidak polos sama sekali, eh ?"

Persetanlah, sudah di ucapkan dengan lantang. Pakai senyum mengejek menyebalkan seperti itu pula.

Sehun mendengus, menjauhkan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih terletak manis di punggung Jongin.

"Semua manusia kan berbeda-beda" balasnya, kembali berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga punya mantan yang membuat ku trauma" Sehun memutuskan untuk berbagi juga sedikit ceritanya tentang mantan. Biar impas.

"Dia kekasihku semasa kuliah, beberapa tingkat di atasku"

"Namanya ?"

Sehun merengut, ia menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk memberi tahu nama orang yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku tidak mau menyebut namanya"

"Oke baiklah, lanjutkan"

"Dia tampan, sangat baik dan sopan padaku pada awalnya. Tapi entah mengapa, lama-kelamaan ia seperti memanfaatkanku"

Alis Jongin terangkat, ia mulai sangat tertarik dengan cerita Sehun. "Memanfaatkanmu ?"

"Iya, tepatnya dia memanfaatkan... tubuhku"

Sehun melirik sedikit pada Jongin, memandang bagaimana reaksi pria tersebut atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Jongin tampak tenang, menanti dengan sabar kelanjutan cerita Sehun.

"Maksudku, dia melakukan semaunya pada diriku dengan iming-iming ingin hidup seterusnya denganku, akan melamar saat aku lulus kuliah dan segala macam omong kosong yang membuat aku percaya begitu saja" Sehun tertawa hampa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena mudah dibodohi.

"Suatu hari, aku kedapatan melihatnya tengah tidur tanpa busana dengan orang lain, dikamarnya sendiri pula. Yah, mungkin aku terlalu naif saat itu karena percaya bahwa dia benar-benar hanya menginginkanku, yang nyatanya tidak sama sekali"

Kini giliran Jongin yang meletakkan tangan besarnya di punggung Sehun. Memberi tepukan halus beberapa kali.

"Mulai dari itu aku menjauh, bahkan mengencani banyak laki-laki untuk melampiaskannya. Seks sana sini. Benar-benar kehidupan yang tidak sehat hanya karena satu orang brengsek" Sehun memberi jeda sebentar.

"Tapi yang paling membuat ku sakit hati, dia menghilang begitu saja, tidak lagi berkuliah di tempat yang sama denganku, entahlah kemana aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang"

"... well, dia brengsek"

Ucap Jongin akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, ia cukup salut kepada sekretarisnya ini, menceritakan kisah tersebut tanpa terlihat terbawa emosi sedikitpun, ternyata cukup tegar dari yang terlihat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun juga memiki kisah cinta yang kelam di masa lalu. Tapi sekarang ia tahu, dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat Jongin merasa senang, tentu bukan senang karena mendengar betapa sakit hatinya Sehun di cerita tersebut, namun senang karena Sehun mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

Yang Jongin tidak tahu adalah, bahwa tidak hanya nama saja yang tidak Sehun beritahukan, namun perasaan sebenarnya pada sang mantan kekasih juga, ia masih sangat peduli pada mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan masih menyimpan rasa cinta yang sedari dulu susah untuk dihilangkan.

Cinta pertama memanglah sangat sulit dilupakan, bukan ?

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n: Tebak siapa mantan Sehun deh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marry Me, Secretary Oh**

 **KaiHun**

 **Chaptered**

 **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita murni dari otak turun ke tangan.**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Gak suka gak sah baca eak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun tidak menyangka ia sekarang tengah berdiri di tanah ini, di halaman rumah cukup luas dengan tanaman-tanaman hias yang tersusun rapi ini. Ia meneguk ludah, tiba-tiba merasakan gugup berlebihan yang tidak wajar jika harus melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah di hadapannya.

Ini kan, rumah Sehun, rumah orang tua Sehun, kenapa juga ia harus gugup untuk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya ? Bahkan merasa hampir berada di situasi yang sama saat ia akan berhadapan dengan orangtua Jongin.

"Kapan kita masuknya ?"

Jongin, yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu menceletuk tak sabar. Ia menggendong tas berukuran sedang milik Sehun di satu sisi bahunya. Tampak tidak ingin buang banyak waktu untuk segera masuk dan menyelesaikan urusan disini.

"Tunggu... sebentar"

Sehun menempelkan lima jarinya di dada Jongin, menyuruh pria tersebut untuk tidak membuat gerakan apapun dan tetap diam di tempat. Ia menghirup udara panjang, lalu dihembuskan. Terus begitu sampai membuat Jongin jenuh sendiri memandangnya.

"Bahkan berhadapan dengan orangtua sendiri pun kau gugup ?" Sindir Jongin di sela kegiatan Sehun mengatur nafas.

Sehun tidak membantah, tidak juga mengiyakan, ia hanya terus memandang pintu rumahnya dengan alis berkerut dan exspresi kelewat cemas.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jongin menghela nafas, ia akhirnya ambil tindakan dengan menarik tangan Sehun dan melangkah pasti tepat ke pintu depan rumah keluarga Oh tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun yang pasrah-pasrah saja masih diam, membuat Jongin sekali lagi ambil tindakan untuk menekan bel. Namun hal itu malah membuat seseorang di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Jongin! Kenapa kau tekan belnya ?" Bisik Sehun tampak kesal. Berhasil membuat kerutan bertambah di dahi Jongin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun saat ini.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita akan minta restu sambil berdiri tidak jelas di depan pintu begini ?" Balas Jongin tanpa berbisik sama sekali. Membuat Sehun meringis dan terus menyuruhnya untuk diam. Jongin memutarkan bola mata, serius tidak bisa memahami Sehun di saat otak sekretarisnya itu tengah konslet.

Derap kaki yang mendekati mereka dari balik pintu dapat terdengar. Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat bersamaan dengan ibunya yang membuka pintu. Menampilkan seorang wanita berusia 40-an dengan wajah luar biasa cantik walau hanya menggunakan baju terusan panjang khas 'ibu-ibu'.

".. h-hai _eomma_ " cicit Sehun pelan. Meneguk ludah saat bertemu pandang dengan tatapan kebingungan dari sang _eomma._

...

Tadi, Sehun merupakan satu-satunya yang paling gugup. Sekarang, sudah bertambah satu lagi yang berprilaku sama.

Jongin gugup. Sangat.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa ayah Sehun ini punya mata tajam mengintimidasi sebegininya, sehingga membuat seorang selevel Kim Jongin serasa tak sanggup untuk balas menatap lama-lama. Itu inginnya, tapi mana mungkin Jongin bersikap begitu disaat dirinya tengah berusaha membuat citra bagus. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia tahan-tahan diri untuk tidak segera beralih memandangi lantai.

Waktu itu, Sehun pernah bilang tidak akan susah mendapat restu orangtuanya. Sekarang, Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun sedang dalam keadaan sadar saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Karena kenyataan di depan mata tampak sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia ucapkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin melamar anak ku ?" Ayah Sehun mulai bertanya dengan serius. Memperkuat tatapan tajam selayaknya penuh dendam kepada pemuda tak tahu apa-apa seperti Jongin ini.

"Iya, _ahjussi_ "

"Dan kau ini, atasannya di kantor ?" Semakin kesini, Jongin dapat menangkap nada sinis dari omongan beliau. Membuat Jongin berfikir mungkin berstatus menjadi atasan Sehun adalah hal buruk di mata Tuan Oh. Atau memang segala sesuatu tentang dirinya tampak buruk sekarang ?

"Benar, _ahjussi"_

"Belum sampai sebulan Sehun bekerja denganmu, sudah yakin akan melamarnya ?" Lihat, kan. Kepala keluarga Oh ini seratus persen sedang menyindir. Jongin tahu itu.

"Yakin, _ahjussi_ "

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut terdiam sebentar, memandang Sehun yang sedari tadi bungkam dengan tangan bertaut dipangkuan. Kebiasan paling ia hapal jika anaknya sedang gugup. Lalu pandangannya bergulir kembali ke seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa persiapan dan berkata ingin melamar anaknya ini.

"Kalau begitu, sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan ?"

Jongin tertegun sejenak, memandang Tuan Oh layaknya melihat bidadari berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang turun ke bumi. Lalu nyaris tergagap ia menjawab, "Belum ditentukan, _ahjussi_. Tapi... segera.. iya.. segera"

Dan anggunkan serta senyuman ramah beliau membuat Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun memang sedang dalam keadaan sadar saat mengucapkan akan mudah mendapatkan restu dari orang tuanya.

Beruntunglah Jongin.

Namun kalau begitu, apa pula arti tatapan tajam penuh kebencian ayah Sehun serta kegugupan berlebihan anaknya itu sedari tadi ? Karena hal itu sukses besar membuat nyali Jongin untuk sesaat menjadi ciut dan memilih untuk langsung putar haluan ke Seoul. Yang untungnya, tidak jadi ia lakukan.

Well, apapun itu, mendapat restu orangtua Sehun,

sukses.

...

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Seoul_ pada malam harinya, sempat di paksa untuk menginap namun Sehun menjelaskan bahwa Jongin tidak bisa terus menunda pekerjaan disana seperti hari ini. Kedua orangtua Sehun akhirnya dapat mengerti dan membiarkan mereka untuk pergi dengan iming-iming, harus segera menghubungi jika pernikahan sudah akan dilaksanakan.

Setelah Sehun mendapat pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya, bonus Jongin yang juga dapat pelukan gratis dari Tuan Oh, mereka berdua akhirnya segera melesat dengan mobil sport hitam milik Jongin.

"Aku heran denganmu, juga ayahmu"

Diperjalanan, Jongin ternyata masih ingin menanyakan tentang keheranannya sewaktu berada di kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Kenapa ?"

" _Appa_ mu itu, padahal awalnya tampak sangat tidak suka padaku"

Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab santai. " _Appa_ memang begitu, ia senang menggoda orang, tapi aku sudah yakin dia bakal setuju"

Alis Jongin terangkat, ia memandangi Sehun sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke jalan. "Lalu, maksud dari kegugupan mu tadi ? Ku pikir kau takut tidak di beri restu"

Bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit, geli mendengar tuduhan yang menurutnya menggelikan dari pria tersebut. "Aku bukan gugup karena itu, yang benar saja" ucapnya setengah tidak terima.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa bohong pada orangtuaku, apalagi kebohongan yang semacam ini" sesantai apapun Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut, Jongin dapat menangkap kesedihan dalam kata-katanya barusan. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun yang berada di pangkuan, lalu sedikit meremasnya untuk sekedar meyakinkan pria manis disampingnya ini.

"Setidaknya, kau punya niat baik" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak, memandang tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh Jongin walau pria tersebut tetap fokus menyetir.

"Kau benar"

* * *

 **Shootdanonymous**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, walau semua sudah kembali pada hari kerja seperti biasa, tampak ada yang tidak beres dari keadaan perusahaan ini. Terutama pada bagian yang di pimpini oleh Jongin.

Mereka sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, dimana masalah tersebut tidak lain berasal dari seorang Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan jadwal pertemuan ku, Sehun ?!" Jongin membentak dengan oktaf cukup tinggi. Tidak peduli pada siapapun itu yang ia marah jika memang melakukan kesalahan. Termasuk Sehun disini yang merupakan calon 'istri' nya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa" Sehun, walau yang memarahinya Jongin, tetap sadar diri bahwa ia sekarang sedang menjabat sebagai sekretaris yang melakukan kesalahan.

Jongin menggeram frustasi, menghempaskan setumpuk berkas ke meja kerjanya kasar. Ia sangat kesal atas kesalahan Sehun saat ini, benar-benar tidak dapat di toleransi sehingga membuatnya tidak segan untuk marah-marah.

"Kau hanya di beri tugas kecil, Sehun. Mencatat dan mengingat. Apa susahnya itu ?"

Sehun menunduk dan menjawab pelan. "Aku.. sudah mencatat, tapi karena perjanjian dibuat lebih awal seminggu, aku jadi.. lupa"

Jongin menghela nafas, mendudukan diri di kursi dengan tangan yang terus memegangi kepalanya. Berfikir keras untuk dapat menyelesaikan kesalahan yang dibuat oleh 'tunangan' nya ini.

Masalahnya, kesalahan Sehun itu sangat fatal. Melupakan bahwa kemarin -hari dimana mereka menemui orangtua Sehun-, ternyata adalah jadwal pertemuan Jongin dengan salah satu perusahaan besar yang sangat sulit untuk di ajak bertemu, maka dari itu membuat janji pun harus seminggu lebih awal.

Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana lagi Jongin harus memujuk sang pimpinan salah satu bagian dari perusahaan tersebut untuk kembali mengatur jadwal bertemu.

"Kemari dan telfon nomornya, minta maaf" Jongin menunjuk telfon di meja kerjanya dengan dagu. Memerintahkan Sehun untuk segera melakukan yang ia suruh.

"Bujuk dia agar mau melakukan pertemuan lagi" perintahnya saat sang sekretaris sudah memegang gagang telfon dengan ragu-ragu.

Jongin tidak sepenuhnya serius, itu yang pasti. Karena walau ia yang turun tangan untuk memujuk sekalipun, Jongin yakin tak akan bisa untuk mengatur ulang jadwal. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tersebut.

Tapi karena kelewat kesal, ia menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukannya. Hitung-hitung memberi pria manis tersebut sedikit pelajaran agar dapat lebih bertanggung jawab.

Tidak mau membuat wajah muram Jongin tambah parah, Sehun buru-buru menekan nomor tujuan yang tertera dari buku catatan pribadinya sebagai sekretaris. Berharap setidaknya ia dapat meminta maaf walau kemungkinan dapat membuat pertemuan lagi sangatlah minim.

Terdengar suara perempuan yang menyambut ramah sambungan telfon Sehun, membuat ia yakin bahwa yang mengangkat adalah seorang sekretaris.

Setelah menyebutkan segala tetek-bengek tentang asal perusahaan dan segala macam, Sehun lalu di sambungkan langsung pada atasan yang seharusnya sudah selesai melakukan pertemuan dengan Jongin kemarin.

 _"Ada urusan apa lagi anda menghubungi kami ?"_

Sehun menggigit bibir. Serasa tidak tahan di sambut dengan suara dingin penuh sindiran seperti ini. Jika saja Jongin tidak memandangi dengan rengutan marah seperti itu mungkin sudah Sehun banting gagang telfon sialan ini lalu langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Maaf, sebelumnya. Saya pribadi ingin meminta maaf karena telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga Kim Jongin tidak hadir dalam pertemuan. Ini sepenuhnya salah saya, saya lalai dan lupa memberitahu bahwa pertemuan di adakan kemarin. Saya harap anda dapat memaafkan pihak kami"

 _"Dan anda ini siapa ?"_

"Saya Oh Sehun, sekretaris Kim Jongin"

 _"Sebagai sekretaris anda jelas tidak melakukan tugas dengan pro- tunggu dulu, siapa tadi namamu ?"_

Sehun menyerngit, agak heran dengan perubahan topik tiba-tiba dari seseorang di sebrang telfon ini. Ia ragu-ragu menjawab.

"Nama saya Oh Sehun"

 _"... Oh Sehun ?"_

Lagi-lagi, Sehun dibuatnya bingung. Orang di sebrang sana jelas menyebut namanya seperti seseorang baru mendengar nama yang dikenal. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak ingat punya kenalan menjabat sebagai bos begitu. Sumpah. Ya, kecuali Kim Jongin. Itupun karena ada maunya.

"Apa ada masalah ?"

 _"Ah, tidak.. tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berfikir, mungkin kita bisa mengatur ulang jadwal.. mungkin aku bisa menemui Kim Jongin"_

Sehun terdiam, tak sampai kapasitas otaknya untuk menyerap informasi mengejutkan tersebut. Ia hanya tetap diam sampai seseorang itu kembali bicara.

 _"Bagaimana jika saat jam makan siang ? Apakah Kim Jongin... dan anda, punya waktu ?"_

"T-tentu saja bisa, iya. Tentu saja"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan tunggu di restoran sushi yang letaknya tepat di sebrang perusahaan kami"_

Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu kembali buru-buru menutup gagang telfon. Ia menatap Jongin yang kini memasang tampang malas dengan kaki yang sudah naik ke meja.

 _Sialan, lagaknya sudah seperti bos sejati._ Batin Sehun di tengah-tengah ketidakpercayaannya saat ini.

"Tidak usah menatapku begitu, aku sudah tahu hasilnya" ucap Jongin suram sambil memainkan dasinya.

Sehun melipat tangan di dada, sedikit tersenyum sinis karena tampaknya Jongin sudah salah mengira. "Bagus jika sudah tahu, kalau begitu istirahat makan siang ini siap-siap saja"

"Kenapa lagi ?" Jongin masih tampak tak berniat sama sekali walau Sehun sudah pasang tampang sok minta ampun dihadapannya.

"Pertanyaan bagus, karena aku.. sekretarismu yang paling cerdas ini, sudah berhasil mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan"

Jongin masih diam dengan tampang lesu, beberapa detik berikutnya, barulah ia dapat menyerap omongan yang tak ia sangka-sangka dari Sehun saat ini.

"Kau... kau serius ?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan ia langsung ingin mengadakan pertemuan hari ini juga, hebat kan aku ?" Sehun masih senyum-senyum sombong dengan posisi tubuh yang menyombong pula. Membuat Jongin tergerak hatinya untuk berdiri dan memeluk Sehun gemas.

"Kau berhak mendapat segala pujian, sekretaris cerdasku" ucap Jongin bangga dengan mengelus-elus rambut Sehun. Di sambut penuh suka cita pula dari sekretaris kita yang juga masih berbangga hati akan dirinya sendiri. Jika ini animasi, mungkin sudah terdapat berbagai macam bunga-bungaan yang turun dari langit menghujani keduanya.

Yah, anggaplah mereka sudah terlalu senang untuk benar-benar menyadari sedang di posisi apa mereka sekarang. Karena walau sudah pernah berhubungan intim sekalipun, tentunya tetap akan terasa sangat aneh untuk melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini.

* * *

Shootdanonymous

* * *

Jongin masih punya ekspresi senyum-senyum _euforia_ kesenangan di wajahnya sekarang. Sedangkan Sehun, sudah lebih dulu dapat mengontrol dan kembali pada wajah biasa.

Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke restoran _sushi_ yang di maksud. Dan Sehun mau tak mau harus ikut walaupun kehadirannya tidak begitu diperlukan. Mengingat hal tersebut, Sehun jadi kembali bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang yang namanya belum ia ketahui itu memang mengenal dirinya.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang tampak seratus persen siap bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjalin kerjasama dengannya. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia perbuat, dan tentunya membuat Jongin kembali senang.

"Jongin"

Jongin yang sedari tadi memandang ke depan kini sedikit menoleh pada kursi penumpang, "Iya Sehun ?"

Benarkan, begitu bersemangat. Padahal di keadaan normal, jika terpanggil Jongin paling hanya akan menyahut tidak niat sedang dalam kondisi apapun mereka. Tentunya, saat ini adalah pengecualian.

"Aku minta maaf sempat mengacaukan segalanya" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Di balas tawa pelan oleh Jongin yang menepuk-nepuk kepala pria manis tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, Sehun. Lagipula kau sudah menebusnya walau aku agak heran kenapa bisa"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga agak heran" Sehun jelas-jelas serius akan perkataannya. Dan itu membuat Jongin ikut heran. Tangannya tidak lagi berada di pucuk kepala Sehun. Namun sesekali terus menoleh pada sekretarisnya tersebut yang memasang tampang tak jauh berbeda dari dirinya.

"Jongin, apakah kau tahu nama lengkapnya ?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap, siapa tahu memang mengenal orang ini hanya saja ia lupa.

Jongin tampak sedikit berfikir, mengingat-ingat sedikit infomasi atas orang yang memang agak misterius ini. "Setahu ku ia biasa menggunakan nama panggilan, tapi aku yakin nama aslinya itu Wu Yifan"

"Wu Yifan ?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau kenal ?"

Wu Yifan ?

Tidak asing.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/n: Kalau nanti bakal lama updatenya sorry ya. Kuliah udah mulai lagi takutnya ntar malah keteteran ama tugas. Makasi banyaaak for every review, fav, follow de el el. Uda gue keluarin sebuah nama tuh hehe mwa :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Marry Me, Secretary Oh**

 **KaiHun**

 **Chaptered**

 **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita murni dari otak turun ke tangan.**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Gak suka gak sah baca eak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin terbatuk, sekali, duakali, makin nyaring. Tapi tidak ada yang pedulikan keadaannya. Khususnya seseorang yang tengah ia hadapi ini.

"Jadi menurut anda bagaimana ?"

Oktaf yang naik satu tingkat tidak dapat Jongin tahan saat menanyakan sederet kalimat tersebut. Pertanyaan biasa saja, namun penuh dengan makna menyindir. Ia tidak suka bersikap tidak profesional sejujurnya, tapi kalau yang dihadapi bersikap dua kali lebih tidak profesional, maka Jongin tidak bisa hanya diam anteng saja.

Iya, itu yang ia ingin jadikan sebagai alasan utama. Tapi nyatanya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jongin tengah kesal bukan main, pertama memang karena ia merasa di abaikan yang membuat ia menuduh seseorang di hadapannya ini tidak profesional. Kedua, karena pandangan Wu Yifan tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Sehun yang tengah duduk lesehan di sampingnya, di salah satu ruang VIP restoran sushi ini.

Oke, agak sedikit berlebihan.

Wu Yifan hanya curi-curi pandang sekali dua kali, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terima, tidak terima diabaikan dan... ya tidak terima ia memandangi Sehun seperti itu. Jangan tanya kenapa.

"Menurutku.. lumayan"

Dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulut Yifan membuat Jongin nyaris emosi.

Lumayan ? Apanya yang lumayan ? Penjelasan panjang lebar Jongin sedari tadi hanya di hadiahi dengan kata Lumayan ? Baiklah, Jongin harus extra sabar dan cepat-cepat membuat kesepakatan lalu pulang. Tentu dengan membawa Sehun bersamanya.

Ia kembali dengan sabar menjelaskan, beberapa kali berdehem untuk benar-benar mendapat perhatian. Sial sekali, pria ini sedari tadi masih kekeh mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang ngomong-ngomomg hanya diam sambil sesekali menyomot sushi. Sungguh tidak peka.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar semua penjelasan anda, saya tertarik untuk menjalin kerjasama. Ku rasa beberapa hari kedepan saya akan berkunjung bersama beberapa kolega untuk lebih resminya. Hari dan waktunya akan saya beritahukan nanti" Wu Yifan berkata dalam sekali tarikan nafas setelah dari tadi lebih banyak diam. Hanya seperti itu dan kesepakatanpun telah dibuat. Tinggal menunggu waktu kerjasama mereka akan terjalin secara resmi.

Seharusnya, Jongin senang, iya itu seharusnya, tapi ia tidak merasa begitu sama sekali. Jadi ia hanya mengulurkan tangan tanpa berkata apapun sebagai awal mula kesepakatan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda... dan sekretaris anda" ucap Yifan menyambut tangan Jongin, lagi-lagi melirik pada Sehun. Memberi sedikit 'kode' saat menyebutkan kata sekretaris.

Jongin ikut melirik Sehun untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi tunangannya itu. Hanya tersenyum agak canggung yang membuat Jongin mengira-ngira apa sekiranya yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, terimakasih atas waktunya, Tuan Wu"

Ucap Jongin final, menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri baru kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun. Ia sungguhan tidak ingin buang waktu lama-lama disini.

"Tunggu sebentar, bisakah saya berbicara berdua dengan sekretaris anda ?" Pinta Yifan, membuat Jongin berhenti bergerak dan memberi tatapan heran padanya

Ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang hanya membulatkan mata, memandangi Jongin dan Yifan bergantian dengan wajah kebingungan. Tampaknya Sehun sendiri pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Kalau begitu, biar Jongin yang memutuskan.

"Keperluan apa yang anda miliki hanya berdua dengannya ?" Tanya Jongin sengit, tidak mau melepas Sehun begitu saja untuk berduaan di ruangan ini.

Yifan tersenyum miring, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan hal yang penting, hanya ingin berbincang dengan... kenalan lama"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Yifan sudah sukses membuat Jongin heran. Ia lagi-lagi memandangi Sehun meminta konfirmasi, dan anggukan pelan dari Sehun membuat Jongin tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi selain menghela nafas dan menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan keduanya di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ia bisa saja melarang, karena secara teknis, ia ini sudah berstatus tunangan Sehun. Tapi bukankah malah aneh jika ia melakukannya ? Mereka hanya bertunangan sebagai status dan tidak lebih. Jongin tidak mau Sehun akan berfikir macam-macam jika ia melakukan hal tersebut. Ia tidak mau sampai Sehun mengira Jongin memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Setidaknya itu yang Jongin yakini sampai saat ini.

Dua puluh menit Jongin menunggu di dalam mobil, Sehun akhirnya datang. Ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sangat susah di tebak. Tapi Jongin yakin ia melihat kilat emosi di mata coklat bening milik Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Jongin langsung, tidak membuang waktu banyak untuk segera menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Tapi sayang, ia tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari Sehun, melainkan hanya gelengan tanpa arti dan menyuruh Jongin segera menjalankan mobil untuk kembali ke kantor.

Jongin ingin mendesak, tapi tidak jadi ia lakukan melihat keadaan Sehun yang tampak tak ingin diganggu. Alhasil ia hanya diam dan menyetir dengan rasa penasaran yang belum tuntas sama sekali.

* * *

Shootdanonymous

* * *

Jongin berbaring telentang dengan lagi-lagi sebatang rokok ditangan. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil menghembuskan kepulan asap tidak terlalu banyak dari mulut. Pikirannya terus berjalan, tidak bisa tidak ambil pusing atas apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi siang. Sempitnya, apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Sehun dan Yifan.

Ia tidak seharusnya penasaran, tapi tidak bisa. Seakan pikirannya bergerak sendiri untuk memikirkan hal tidak terlalu penting baginya itu.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh untuk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Sambil menghisap rokok, ia memandangi sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang.

"Kau belum mau bilang apapun padaku tentang Yifan ?" Tanya Jongin masam, memandang malas pada Sehun yang hanya mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah sengak.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan untuk orang yang baru saja mandi dirumahmu" Jawab Sehun jengah. Pasalnya sudah sedari ia sampai di rumah keluarga Kim ini, hanya pertanyaan itu itu saja yang terus Jongin lontarkan. Tidak lihatkah ada tamu yang baru saja selesai mandi ? Setidaknya, jadilah pemilik rumah baik hati dan tawarkan Sehun baju ganti.

Jongin memutarkan bola mata malas, kembali membaringkan kepala di atas bantal dan kembali memandangi langit-langit kamar. "Cari saja di lemari, pakai apapun yang kau mau" Ucapnya, kemudian memberi hisapan terakhir pada rokok yang sudah mau habis. "Tidak pakai apa-apa juga terserah"

Sehun menyerngit mendengar gumanan tak jelas dari seseorang di sebelah sana, tapi kemudian memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dan bergegas untuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Jongin. Ia mengambil kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana _training_ abu-abu.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak punya rencana sama sekali untuk berada di posisi seperti ini, maksudnya berada di dalam kamar Kim Jongin dan bahkan habis numpang mandi, inginnya langsung pulang, tapi belum bisa karena orangtua Jongin terus melarang. Kesini saja harus di seret paksa oleh Jongin karena suruhan _eomma_ nya. Katanya sih ia kesepian karena _appa_ Jongin yang sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Setelah sampai pun di suruh pula untuk berduaan di kamar terlebih dulu selagi nyonya Kim menyiapkan makan malam. Mau tak mau harus Sehun lakukan, karena menantu mana sih yang bisa menolak keinginan mertua ? Yah, walaupun kasus mereka agak unik disini, tapi tetap saja di mata nyonya Kim, Sehun itu adalah menantunya yang paling sempurna.

"Kau tidak mandi ?"

Tanya Sehun di sela kegiatannya memakai kaos.

"Belum"

"Setidaknya lepas dulu sepatumu"

Sehun melirik sebentar pada Jongin, lalu kembali membenahkan baju kebesaran yang dipakainya, pasalnya keadaan pria itu saat ini sangat mirip dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, keadaan dimana Sehun tengah stres berat dan memilih berbaring di kasur tanpa melepas sepatu, bedanya Sehun minus rokok, karena ia bukan perokok seperti Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam, tetapi suara berdentum dua kali sudah cukup untuk menyakinkan Sehun bahwa pria itu melakukan yang ia ucapkan. Yaitu melepas sepatu, yah walaupun tingkat kemalasan melepas sepatu Jongin sudah sangat super dengan tanpa menggunakan tangan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin, duduk di tepi kasur lalu bersuka rela untuk menyingkirkan sepatu Jongin ke tempat yang lebih pantas.

"Cepatlah mandi, makan malam lalu antar aku pulang" suruh Sehun. Membuat Jongin menggeram malas namun akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk.

Posisinya yang duduk bersila dengan jarak yang cukup sempit antara keduanya membuat Sehun tak bisa santai. Ia menggeser sedikit pantatnya untuk sekedar membuat jarak.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku meragukan kepemimpinanku dimata mu" Keluh Jongin dengan wajah masamnya yang belum hilang-hilang. Memberi sindiran atas sikap Sehun yang suka seenaknya menyuruh. Makanya ia tak mau langsung pergi mandi seperti yang sudah disuruh Sehun, melainkan hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan tak bersemangat ke lantai.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin sebegini lesunya, apa ini karena Sehun yang tidak cerita apa-apa tentang Yifan ? Entahlah, hanya saja ia tak yakin ceritanya sepenting itu untuk membuat Jongin bersikap layaknya orang mati segan hidup tak mau begini.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaan ku tentang siapa Kris" guman Jongin sebal. Membuat Sehun tertegun atas pengakuan Jongin yang membenarkan pemikirannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau sebegitu penasarannya, eh ?"

Sebenarnya Sehun serius bertanya tanpa ada maksud apapun, namun bagi Jongin yang tingkat harga dirinya lumayan tinggi, mendeteksi nada mengejek dari pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Aku tidak penasaran" decak Jongin tak terima. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun dan berucap agak gelagapan. "Hanya... sedikit ingin tahu saja"

Walau Sehun seratus persen yakin tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali antara 'Penasaran' dan 'Ingin tahu', ia hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk tak membuat wajah bosnya ini semakin masam dengan mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab rasa, **ingin tahu** mu" desah Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan pada dua kata tersebut.

"Aku memang mengenal Yifan" mulai Sehun, mendapat perhatian dari Jongin yang langsung pasang telinga walau raut malas tetap ia pertahankan di wajah tampannya.

"Dan dia adalah mantan kekasihmu itu ?" tanya Jongin tanpa ragu. Membuat Sehun tidak langsung menjawab dan terus terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Tunggu.." alis Sehun mengkerut memandang lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu ?" tambah Sehun, curiga pada tuduhan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Kris tampak brengsek dimataku" jawab Jongin cuek. Mengangkat bahu.

Sehun lalu terkekeh, "Tentus saja bukan, astaga" ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya punya hubungan barang secuil dengan pria tinggi agak bule tersebut.

Kebagusan. Pikirnya.

Namun Jongin tak menemukan ada yang lucu dari pertanyaannya, karena keyakinan akan Yifan mantan Sehun sudah ia pikirkan sedari tadi dan tidak menyangka bahwa pemikirannya bisa meleset total. "Yang benar ?" gumannya, nyaris seperti kepada diri sendiri.

"Mm-hm, aku bahkan baru ingat setelah dia sendiri yang mengingatkan bahwa dia itu seninor ku semasa kuliah" lanjut Sehun mulai merasa nyaman untuk berbagi cerita.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Walau masih tidak mengira dugaannya bisa seratus persen salah.

"Dan yang mantan ku itu bukan dia..." Sehun berhenti bicara sejenak, mengingat percakapannya bersama dengan Yifan tadi siang.

-Flashback-

"Lama tidak jumpa, hm junior ?"

Sehun berkedip-kedip, berusaha yakin bahwa yang ditujukan sebagai 'junior' disini ialah memang dirinya.

"Aku ?"

Tunjuknya pada wajah sendiri, sedikit tidak sopan dalam berbicara karena sudah lebih dulu dibuat bingung orang didepannya ini.

Yifan tertawa kecil, lalu berbicara dengan nada geli. "Lucu sekali. Persis seperti yang diceritakannya padaku" ucapnya, seolah Sehun dapat mengerti dengan kata 'nya' yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Andai saja pria bule ini bisa bicara normal tanpa menyimpan makna tersirat dalam kata-katanya barusan. Sehun pasti tidak perlu pasang tampang bodoh akan ketidaktahu menahuannya atas yang sedang pria ini bicarakan.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung. Maafkan aku"

Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sehun ini berdehem. Lalu membenahkan posisi duduknya agar lebuh santai. "Kau mungkin lupa siapa aku. Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku senior mu semasa kuliah, yah kita memang tidak sering menyapa jadi wajar kalau kau lupa. Yang jelas aku tidak mungkin lupa padamu" ucapnya ditambah senyuman manis di akhir kalimat.

Jika pria ini tidak punya wajah yang terlalu tampan, mungkin Sehun sudah berfikir macam-macam dengan mengira ia telah di stalker oleh pria bule tampan ini. Tapi tidak, Sehun tidak sebegitu _kegeeran_ nya kok.

"Dan kenapa bisa begitu ?" Tanya Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa.

Yifan tersenyum lagi, menambah gurat tampan di wajahnya semakin menjadi. "Tentu saja karena kekasihmu semasa kuliah dulu itu yang selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang dirimu"

Telinga Sehun sigap saat mendengar rentetan kata 'kekasih semasa kuliah' yang di ucapkan Yifan. Ia menatap tajam pada Yifan yang tampaknya sadar akan perubahan raut Sehun.

"Ada hubungan apa dengannya ?" Sehun memasang wajah datar yang menjurus ke sinis. Sejujurnya ia ingin langsung minggat dari sini hanya dengan mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tapi tidak, rasa penasarannya lebih besar.

"Well, aku lumayan dekat dengannya, kami sepupu"

Sehun merenung. Merasa sial karena harus bertemu dengan orang terdekat mantan kekasihnya itu. Ah, kalau begini semua menjadi wajar untuk Sehun atas kemudahannya dalam mengadakan pertemuan. Karena tampaknya, Wu Yifan ingat betul dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Begitu" desah Sehun sekenanya. Ia ingin tidak tertarik, sialnya tidak bisa.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabarnya ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan urusanku lagi"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal Chanyeol sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sehun menggigit bibir. Merasakan emosi yang tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya saat mendengar kalimat kelewat santai yang diucapkan Yifan. Lebih-lebih nama seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar, walaupun jujur nama itu masih terbesit sekali dua kali dipikirannya.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi" tanpa menunggu atau bahkan melihat respon dari rekan kerja yang paling susah di dapatkan bosnya ini. Sehun keluar dari bilik VIP tersebut dengan langkah tergesa. Yifan tampak tidak mengejar atau bahkan sedikit menahan, ia biarkan pria manis itu langsung pergi begitu saja walau raut kecewa tidak terlewat dari wajahnya.

"Benar-benar sayang sekali" decihnya kesal.

-End of Flashback-

"Begitulah, jadi sekarang cepat kau mandi dan antar aku pulang"

Jongin menolak untuk bergerak dari tempat walau Sehun sudah mendoromg-dorong tubuh tinggi pria itu. "Tunggu, tunggu. Hanya segitu saja ?"

Agaknya ia tidak puas dengan cerita Sehun yang begitu singkat. "Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku namanya"

Memang benar, Sehun tidak ingin menyebut nama 'Park Chanyeol' di depan tunangannya ini. Ia hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko akan kemungkinan Jongin yang mencari tahu tentang mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Maklum, Jongin ini walau luarnya tampak sangat cuek, ternyata didalam punya rasa _kepo_ yang sangat tinggi.

"Tidak penting. Ayolah cepat saja mandi"

Jongin berdecak, walau masih belum puas akan jawaban Sehun. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan pria tersebut dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Shootdanonymous

* * *

"Yakin tidak mau menginap ?"

Adalah pertanyaan sama yang terluang untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini. Yang menanyakan si calon mertua dan yang ditanyai si calon menantu. Sehun harus dengan penuh rasa kesabaran menolak tawaran dari ibu Jongin yang sangat baik hati ini. Semakin tidak enak hati karena sang calon mertua kerap kali menampakkan wajah kecewa. Mungkin, lain kali akan Sehun pertimbangkan untuk menginap. Tapi tidak malam ini. Belum.

Ia masih sensitif akan ide tidur berdua dengan si bos. Tidak setelah ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu di apartment Jongin.

"Ah, sampai lupa" Sehun yang baru selesai meneguk segelas air putih menengok pada si calon mertua. Begitupun juga Jongin yang ternyata juga habis melakukan hal serupa. Sehun tak yakin kabar ini bagus melihat raut wajah wanita berumur itu yang agak gelisah.

"Eomma dapat kabar dari kakek, katanya ia ingin memajukan kedatangannya menjadi besok"

Jongin sukses tersedak air yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke tenggorokan. Ia menatap sang _eomma_ dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Serius _eomma_?!"

Di balas anggukan dari ibunya.

Lihat kan, hari ini benar-benar sial. Sehun tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak memikirkan kemungkinan untuk besok, belum lagi bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang ikut nimbrung dalam pikirannya yang sudah cukup stres ini.

Hah, Sehun jadi kepingin mati muda saja rasanya.

 **A/n: maaf ngaret buangett...**


End file.
